Taste in men
by anhelo
Summary: Lorsqu'on se rend compte que l'autre ne répond pas à nos attentes song fic basée sur la chanson Taste in men de Placebo SLASH LuciusSeverus


**voila pour mon aniversaire j'ai decidé de m'offrir une série de one-shots (ce qui explique le fait que je suspende mes fics pour quelques temps!)**

**ceci est un one shot slash Severus/Lucius, un nouveau couple pour moi, je sais pas trop ce que ça donne, on verra**

**comme toujours les homophobes vous vous êtes trompé de page!**

**la chanson est "taste in men" de Placebo**

bonne lecture

****

**Come back to me a while**

**Change your style again**

_**Reviens moi un instant**_

_**Change à nouveau de style**_

Je regarde la pluie tombée à la fenêtre, le ciel est lourd et menaçant, une tempête s'annonce, rien de comparable à celle qui anime mon cœur.

J'erre comme une âme en peine dans ce manoir trop grand ou je n'arrive jamais à te croiser, tu m'évites te levant plus tôt et te couchant plus tard que moi, tu t'enfermes afin de ne pas entendre mes questions. Mais un jour il te faudra faire face aux conséquences de nos actes, de tes actes !

L'épais tapis persan, étouffe le bruit de mes pas, comme ton silence étouffe mes sanglots et me laisse un espoir. Pourtant, je sais très bien que la seule chose que tu pourras me faire c'est me mettre à mort. Je suis comme le taureau qui attend que son bourreau entre dans l'arène. Le taureau gagne rarement face à ces matadors de pacotille.

Mon regard s'égare sur la galerie des portraits de tes ancêtres, ils ont tes yeux pour la plupart, je cherche dans leur visage, les traits du tien, que je me souviens avoir caressé pendant quelques heures. Tu ne t'es donné à moi que trois heures, 180 petites minutes, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mais je veux plus que ça, je veux une promesse d'éternel, une fusion émotionnelle entre deux âmes. Si tu entendais cela tu me rirais au nez, mais le problème est toujours le même, tu me fuis !

**Come back to me a while**

**Change your taste in men**

_**Reviens moi un instant**_

_**Change ton goût pour les hommes**_

Je te déteste, l'orage gronde dehors et ma colère se déchaîne.

Toujours aucun mot de ta part, je fais mes valises même si je suis sensé rester ici, je préfère m'éloigner de toi, pour mon équilibre psychologique.

Je t'aime, j'en suis conscient depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vu, mais pour toi je ne suis qu'une expérience, avant que tu ne t'engages dans cette union étrange avec Narcissa.

Le jour de Noël, nous avons couché ensemble, c'était tout ce que j'avais imaginé dans mes fantasmes les plus débridés, tes cheveux blonds qui balayaient sensuellement tes épaules, tes cuisses musclés, tes fortes épaules, tes pectoraux parfaitement dessinés.

Je refoule les souvenirs de cette nuit en même temps que mes larmes.

J'enfile mon manteau trop léger, pour supporter la température externe, et je sors en ne manquant pas de claquer la porte derrière moi.

Mes pas s'enfoncent dans la neige pure, je te fuis, je fuis ma douleur ou en tout cas j'espère que le vent glacial l'anesthésiera pour un temps.

**It's been this way since christmas day**

**Dazzled, doused in gin**

**Change your taste in men**

_**C'est comme ça depuis le jour de Noël**_

_**Ebloui, imbibé de gin**_

_**Change ton goût pour les hommes**_

Pour oublier l'absence de nos familles respectives lors des fêtes de Noël, nous avons bu, ne comptant plus les verres n'y même les bouteilles vides roulant sur le plancher ciré, les lustres donnaient un éclat particulier à l'alcool, nous invitant à le consommer avec encore plus d'ardeur.

Allongé sur le canapé, je parlais légèrement de l'étrangeté de la vie, essayant d'oublier pour un temps les Maraudeurs. Tu m'écoutais, aussi attentivement que ton esprit embrouillé par les vapeurs de Gin te le permettait.

Je ne sais comment, j'en suis venu à évoquer Dumbledore, en entendant cela, tu m'as sauté dessus appuyant ton corps musclé contre le mien et bloquant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Tu le détestes.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, je me suis relevé autant que tu me le permettais et je t'ai embrassé malhabilement, tu n'as pas réagis au début , puis tu as pris en main ce baiser, m'emmenant dans les limbes d'un plaisir qui m'était jusque là inconnu.

**Come back to me a while**

**Change your style again**

_**Reviens moi un instant**_

_**Change à nouveau de style**_

Nous nous sommes regardé, surpris par notre propre audace, tu as voulu t'écarter de moi je t'ai retenu par la boutonnière de ta chemise, afin de goûter à nouveau l'alcool dans le plus beau des calices, c'est à dire ta bouche. Ce baiser nous amena aux portes du désir, ma main qui jusque là te retenait contre moi se fit plus aventurière, elle glissa sous les pans de ta chemise entrouverte, cajolant cette peau d'albâtre. Ta jambe s'insinua entre les miennes. Tout en mettant fin à ce baiser, tu posa ton front contre le mien, essayant de réaliser ce qui arrivait entre nous, essayant de contrôler cette subite pulsion.

Il nous fallut quelques minutes pour bien comprendre la portée de tout cela, et finalement tu t'es détaché de moi vivement.

**Come back to me a while**

**Change your taste in men**

_**Reviens moi un instant**_

_**Change ton goût pour les hommes**_

Tu m'as tendu la main afin de m'attirer à toi pour un autre baiser, puis tu m'as emmené dans ma chambre, à cet instant j'aurai du me douter que ce choix n'était pas anodin, mais les prémisses de cette nuit de passion m'empêchèrent de réfléchir rationnellement.

Tu m'as fait basculer sur l'épais couvre lit, puis tu t'es agenouillé à mes cotés tout en reprenant mes lèvres, Mes mains ont retrouvé aisément leur chemin sur ton torse imberbe, alors que les tiennes se firent plus pressantes en détachant ma ceinture. Tes longs doigts déboutonnèrent mon pantalon avant de le glisser rapidement le long de mes chevilles, suivi de prés par mon caleçon. J'étais presque nu à ta merci, tes yeux bleu aciers eurent un reflet que jamais encore je ne leur avais vu. La perversité. J'étais comme un chaton coincé entre les griffes d'un puma, incapable de m'échapper de toutes façons je ne le désirais pas.

Tu t'es aisément défait de ton pantalon et de tes sous-vêtements, je pouvais enfin admirer ta beauté naturelle. Ta peau si blanche, scintillait à la lumière des bougies.

Tu n'as rien fait pour m'empêcher de souffrir, ni caresses, ni baisers, rien pour rendre cela plus facile. Une fois profondément enfouis à l'intérieur de moi, tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de me faire à cette nouvelle sensation, tu as enchaîné avec des vas et viens à un rythme effréné, ressortant complètement de moi et attendant un peu lorsque tu me sentais proche de la jouissance. Mais j'aimais cela ce jeu que tu jouais avec moi, je savais que tu ne le ferais avec personne d'autres.

Lorsque enfin, tu nous as laissé atteindre les sommets, ce fut le plus beau moment de mes quinze ans de vie. Pathétique, non ?!

**I'm killing time on Valentine's**

**Waiting for the day to end**

**Change your taste in men**

_**Je tue mon temps à la St Valentin**_

_**En attendant le jour de la fin**_

_**Change ton goût pour les hommes**_

Je ne sens plus mes jambes, je m'effondre dans la neige, le vent mordant mon visage, la fin arrivera peut être plus rapidement que je le pensais, tant mieux.

Tel un serpent tu t'es glissé hors de mon lit lorsque l'aurore a pointé le bout de son nez, murmurant entre tes dents que tu n'aimais pas les hommes. Tu me croyais endormis mais je ne faisais que jouer la comédie, tu n'as pas pu voir les dernières larmes que j'ai pleurées me jurant à moi-même que plus jamais je ne serai aussi faible.

J'entends des pas s'approcher de moi j'espère que c'est un prédateur à la recherche de chaire fraîche. Deux bras musclés me soulèvent et je t'entends me traiter d'idiot, je me débats afin de m'échapper de ton emprise mais je n'ai plus assez de forces pour ça.

**Come back to me a while**

**Change your style again**

_**Reviens moi un instant**_

_**Change a nouveau de style**_

Tu me déposes délicatement dans ce lit, ou nous avons vécu notre première et seule nuit d'amour. Tu me délestes de mes vêtements mouillés et des tiens ? Tu te glisses à mes cotés et rabats les couvertures sur nous. Tes bras enserrent ma taille et ma tête se réfugie dans le creux de ton épaule. Tu lances un sort de réchauffement à la pièce et je m'endors alors que tes longs cheveux blonds caressent mon visage.

**Come back to me a while**

**Change your taste in men**

_**Reviens moi un instant**_

_**Change ton goût pour les hommes**_

J'ouvre les yeux après quelques heures d'un sommeil sans rêve, ta main dessine légèrement les contours de mon visage avant de s'attarder sur mes lèvres, tu te penches dans l'intention de m'embrasser, je détourne la tête.

« Severus : je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les hommes !. »

« Lucius : Je n'aime pas les hommes, j'aime un homme, nuance. »

**It's been this way since christmas day**

**Dazzled, doused in gin**

**Change your taste in men**

_**C'est comme ça depuis le jour de Noël**_

_**Ebloui, imbibé de gin**_

_**Change ton goût pour les hommes**_


End file.
